They day i met him
by Garra of the funk
Summary: After the deah of her parenst kaya leaves in search of somethingcould ed be the one shes looking for all along edxoc alxoc reviw please
1. Chapter 1

**Kayas pov**

I sat there curled up head in my knees on the cold ground siiting against an old stop sign as the pooring rain fell down.

I was a helpless, lonley, homeless girl with no place to go. But things werent always that way i can remeber

the good times i spent at home with my mother, father and sister befor they all died. I can remeber it now

we lived in a small house in a twn called dublith(not sure if thats how u spell it but just bare with me ok) my father worked

the milatery and my mother stayed home to take care of me and my younger sister nana.

"kaya if you dont start getting taller soon nana will be taller then you and shes 10" my mother used to tell me. I just smirked

because it was true i was 12 and i was about the same heigth as a 10 year old but i didnt mind nr did i care. I would would

just laugh and smile at my mother when she told me that. "yea i know mom" i'd say to her and my mother would just smile.

I loved her smile but that was the last time i ever saw it again a month later my mother became very ill and soon died.

My father stoped work to take care of nana and I " it wil be alrigth girls " he used to say with a small smile. my father was a

stricked person but still very kind.

He later rejoined the milatery when i was 14 and nana was 12 and he sadly died. So are family or what was left of it anyways

had fallen apart. I had quit school beacuse i was always getting in trouble or getting in to a fight and Nana wasn't the same happy

little sister i once new. Then sadley nana had died too. she died too. but i didnt know from what. I was just sitting at home

waiting for her to get back from a friends house. When police came and told me she had been found dead.

I didnt know what to do any more so i left my house in dublith and went of in search of something.

So here i am now 16 years old lonely, sad,and angry and no were to go in search of something but the only problem

is i dont know what it is im searching for maybe a memorie mabye something of my past.

I just hope i fins it.

_**Ok what did you think so far please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ed's pov**

It was a nice shineing day the next morning after all the rain we had yesterday I was walking with my younger brother al

into town."al im starving" i said weekly"brother your always starving" al said. "ya but i skipped breakfast" i said .

"fine theres a little cafe up ahead well stop there and get something to eat" al said finaly giving in."thank you thank

you" i had said we had stoped at the cafe and orderd some lunch i had got a big huge samwich and al being a suit of armor

didnt get anything. "so were are we going after this brother" al asked me. "i dont know i havent found any main leads on

the stone yet theres got to be something were missing" i said looking down."dont worry well fins something" al said trying to

be positve.

Then a girl came by and sat down at a stoole at the cafe. She had dark red hair pail skin and blue eyes.

But her cloths were dirty and had holes in her jeans and her shirt was all dirty."umm excuse me" she spoke

to the cafe owner"yes how may i help you?" she spoke to he girl me and al just watched them quietly."umm may i

have one chicken samwich?" the girl said her voice was quiet and soft."sure thinglittle lady coming rigth up" the

cafe owner dai and he left to get her samwich. The girl turned her head and looked at me and al. "umm hello"

i said to the girl she didnt say anything thougth she just gave a small smile.

"here you" the cafe owner said coming bac handing the girl her samwich."Thank you" the girl said.'that will be 3:50$"

the cfae owner had told the girl.

**Kayas pov**

When the cafe owner had told me how much he samwich was i relized i was screwd beacuse i had no money.

"umm" i said looking down at the table'whats a matter you do have the money to pay or it dont you?"the cafe man said with

a stern voice.'umm please i promis i'll pay you back i just dotnhave the money rigth now" i had said beggin the cafe owner.

'no can do either pay or leave" he cafe man said sternly."but no buts you dont have the money so leave " he said pointing away

far of someware. this time i was mad why was this guy so mean. " fine i will leave" i said then i added

"you know your lucky im a kind enough person to just leave other whys you would have been knocked out" i said a little louder

then i left.

I walked throuth a park for a while and sat down against a tree. i wasnt really mad at the cafe owner i was just mad at the fact

that i had such bad rotten luck.I had no food no money and no were to go."dammnit i should have never left" i said to myself.

Then i looked up and saw a boy looking down on me. he had blonde hair and gold eyes. "hey" he had said to me. "h-hi"

i said. "Im sorry did you whant something" i asked him "o uh no you looked pretty hungry so i got you this" he said holind up

a sandwich. "hmm ummm-i a t-thank you" i said studdering again i took the sandwich. "no problem" the boy had said. then he sat down nex to me. "so whats your name"he had asked me "o my names kaya" i answred 'whats your name" i had asked

"im edward elric the full metal alchemist" he said proudly.i just smirked "an alchemist huh?"

i aksed. "yep" he asnwerd. "so what are you doing here anyways" he asked me "o umm

nothing just umm-i" i didn't whant to tell him i had no home then he migth think im pothetic. "come one you can tell me" he said resuring me"

"well to tell you the truth i have no home so i stay here" i said " you stay here at the park" he asked "yes rigth in this spot" i said looking down

"well what happend to your parents" ed asked me "umm well " i hesitated it was hard for me to talk about my family i thougth about them evry day.

"its ok kaya" you dont have o tell me if yo dont want to" ed said to me. " really i asked" "yea" " but on one condition " ed said.

"wat"i asked "you have to come stay with me and my brother" ed said to me.

"what stay with you and your brother?" i asked" "yea its to dangerus for you to be out here all alone" ed told me "umm well ok i guess i'll come with you i said. " good now lets get going " ed told me so i ogt up and walked with him. _i wonder if ed is what ive been searching for_ i thougth o my self.

_**ok hope you like it read and review please**_


End file.
